


The Fourteen Thieves

by Sage4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Alternative Universe - Mid Evil, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Detectives, Except Some Technology Exist, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Good Thieves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBT, Living a double life, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sixteen means Adult, Slow Burn, a lot of couples, kinda both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage4ever/pseuds/Sage4ever
Summary: In the Kingdom of Alfaira (Pronounced: All-Fair-Ra) rumors of a group of thieves serving justice from the shadows have begun to spread. Many question if these rumors are just that, rumors, but for those who believe in the rumors they cheer from the sidelines as the group known as The Fourteen Thieves take justice against the noblemen into their own hands.
Relationships: Ben Maxwell|Tenson/Lucas Lunis, Eric Edwards|Clover/Luke Hampton|Spice, Harrison "Harry" Johnson|Uno/Simon Anderson, Mike Morris|Double Trouble "D.T."/Kurama Burrow|Fox, Nick Hampton|Six/Trent Downy|Sins, Sol Rider|Sunny/Luna Walker|Moon, Xavier Hartson|Thrice/Josh Price|Octo





	The Fourteen Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> {AN}: Not much to say here just hope you enjoy and please leave some comments so I know if you enjoy it or just some feedback would be nice, but please go easy on me since this is only my second story I've posted online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N}: This is a story I've been thinking of doing for a while now, but never really got around to doing so now here it is. I probably won't update this story as much as I have another story going on right now so I might just upload this and focus on that one first, but I can try and do both if anyone really wants me too, just comment below if you liked this and would like more sooner rather than wait a while after my current story.

**Third POV**

The night sky showed no moon as dark angry-looking clouds covered what would've been a full moon. The wind blew harshly causing trees to shake and leaves to fly around as if something was chasing them like if a wildfire was hot their trail, but of course, there wasn't, it was only the wind.

In the middle of this dark and windy night past the slums and towns of Alfaira were lands that belonged to the noblemen and women of the Kingdom. Currently in such a nobleman's land was a large mansion that could be seen over half a mile away, this mansion was currently hosting a masked party for a lot of well known and wealthy noblemen and women in Alfaira. Most of the party guests were gathered in the ballroom which had a large chandelier hanging in the middle of its ceiling with diamond decorations on it, white and golden walls as well as white marble flooring. To say the mansion was impressive was an understatement, it was unbelievably gorgeous, it looked as if the King himself would've owned it. Now the owner of this mansion was a very powerful and wealthy man, his name was well known throughout the Kingdom as Lord Albert Keltin. Unfortunately, he was also known for taking advantage of young women without ever having to face the consequences because of his position. In the Kingdom of Alfaira, it's common for the noblemen to be corrupted in some way and the commoners to be mistreated otherwise ignored, not only them but the citizens who lived in the slums were treated as if they were nothing more than trash.

Now back to the party. Lord Albert had decided to host this masked party to show off his lastest valuables that he acquired through someone else's misfortunes, the family that had owned these items had fallen bankrupt and were kicked out off of their land, and forced to move to the edge of one of the towns. Now, most of these items were just objects worth a great load of money, whereas the most valuable item there was a family heirloom that had been in the former owner's family for generations. It was a landscape painting of the Kingdom of Alfaira before all of the towns and buildings were built, it also had a frame made of gold decorated with small sapphires. To say it was a masterpiece was another understatement, the painting itself was worth quite a few gold pieces but with that frame, it's price doubles or maybe even triples.

**Harrison's POV**

"Sir Harrison!" a gruff-sounding voice unlike my own calls my name causing me to up from the buffet table, "I'm surprised your parents allowed someone so young to attend this party on their behalf" a man with brown graying hair and a rather expensive gold mask which had pearls embedded around the edges chuckled as he came to rest his hand on top of my left shoulder. I resist the urge to shake the middle-aged man's hand whilst putting on a fake smile to help hide my discomfort, "Lord Albert, it's an honor to have someone of such high social standing recognize me" my words seemed to have flattered the man's ego as he is now straightening his back and puffing out his chest "And as for why my parents sent me, it's simple, they were unable to come due to them being out of town for the next few days on business and my older brother already had plans, making me the only available member of my household to accept your invitation" I finish speaking pretending not to notice how Lord Albert's eyebrows scrunched up a little at the news of my older brother not finding his party more important than whatever he has going on.

After our conversation Lord Albert excuses himself to speak with some very obviously younger and slightly drunk women, "Filthy pig" I mutter under my breath looking around making sure no one had heard me. My heart stops for a beat when I hear laughter but realize it's coming from my hidden earpiece, "For Alfaira's sake..." I quietly speak through my teeth, once again looking around slightly to make sure know can see or hear me speaking to 'myself'. More laughter can be heard from the earpiece except it's slightly muffled now as if they were trying to stop themselves, "Sorry" the male voice obviously struggling to get the word out as he still tries to stop his laughter "I mean... how could I not laugh, our one and only 'Uno' just insulted someone while on the mission" I grimace while adjusting my own mask which was just a pain silk piece of cloth covering everything from the bridge of my nose to just below my eyebrows. I decide to get a bit more privacy so I am able to speak with my companion on the other side of the earpiece, luckily there was a bathroom just outside of the ballroom to the right, "Honestly Clover, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings as well as mine" I make sure that the room is empty and that the door is properly locked before speaking out loud. I hear a frustrated groan come from the other side of the earpiece, "How about you try staying absolutely still without making a sound underneath the buffet table while being surrounded by people drinking and enjoying food~" I roll my eyes as I could practically see my blonde-haired companion drooling and whining like a dog for a treat, "Besides I'm not supposed to know where you are, remember? Do you want me to know your secret identity?" I sigh as I remember the rule all of us agreed to _'We are not to know each other's identities, understood? If I find out that any of you are trying to learn one of the other's identity, there will be consequences'_ , I shiver at the thought of what our leader could possibly do to us if we broke this rule. Taking a deep breath I look into the mirror noticing that some of my golden hair has fallen from it's gelled state, it was fortunate that my hair reached all the way down to the end of my shoulder-blades so I only had to apply the gel to my bangs and to the hair on the side of my head closest to my ears. I check my watch to see that it was almost time for the 'show' to begin, seeing this I decided that now was probably the perfect time to get ready for my 'performance'.

I remove my earpiece before splashing some water on to my hair to un-gel it and then proceed to tie my hair with my silk mask into a low ponytail, "That's so much better" I sigh in relief at the feeling of my soft golden hair finally being released from its former position. Once I'm satisfied with how my hair is positioned I then start removing the long black coat that I had worn to hide my costume underneath, I can't help but look into the mirror to admire how good I looked in the costume our leader had made for us. The costume consisted of a purple coat that was both shorter than the black coat I had been wearing and thinner so it didn't look like I was wearing too many layers underneath the other coat, it also had golden lining along the wrist-cuffs as well as the front and the edges of it. The next piece was just a simple white dress shirt and black dress pants, at my feet I wore dark brown boot that could be tightened with a buckle and on top of my head lay a purple hat with a peacock feather sticking out the right side of it, I had hidden my hat underneath my coat causing it to be a bit wrinkled from having it in such a small space but fortunately, it appears to have suffered no other damage. Now instead of my plain silk black mask I had on before, I placed my trademark Colombina purple mask that had golden glitter surrounding the cut-out eye holes along with the number one painted neatly in gold in the middle of the mask and a white feather hang down on the right side of the mask. The last item was just simple purple gloves that I had inside of one of the black coat's pocket, "Hey Clover" I say after placing the earpiece back into my left ear, the only response I got was a simple 'hmm' to show he was listening but he couldn't speak because someone was close by, "I'm gonna sneak through the ceiling-tunnel system and get into position now ok? If there are any issues just let me know" I finish speaking and then begin to remove one of the moveable ceiling panels just above the bathroom sink which leads to a tunnel system inside of the ceiling.

After managing to get through the tunnel system without getting lost I slowly lift open a ceiling panel that was just above the item we had come to steal tonight, "I'm in position" I say into the earpiece readying myself to quickly grab it once the power has been turned off. At first, there is no reply making me start to worry something had happened to Tenson who had been given the mission to sneak into the party as a staff member so he would have access to the basement where the power box was stored, "On my count" suddenly his voice came through the earpiece and a small wave of relief washed over me, "What happened?" I questioned knowing Tenson would understand what I'm referring to since on most missions the latter is partner up with me, "Just a little trouble locating the box is all" Tenson was a person of few words but those were enough for me to understand the issue wasn't too serious or of any concern to the mission. I take a deep breath shaking my hands to release some excess jitters, "Alright... in three" Tenson's voice came out steady but I knew he was afraid of messing this up just as much as the rest of us, "Two" I lock my eyes onto the painting below me and give the rope around my waist one last pull checking its sturdiness deeming it safe for use "One". 


End file.
